


F5

by mishascandlestick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Storm Shelter, Storms, Tornadoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishascandlestick/pseuds/mishascandlestick
Summary: This might be a weird idea for a fic but I've never read one like this and I thought it would be really cute. This is a one-shot where married Dean and Castiel, and their 3 year old daughter Claire experience tornado season in the south.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	F5

Castiel stands in front of he and Dean's dutch door, which he convinced Dean to install for this very reason, holding their three year old daughter Claire in his arms watching the storm. The cool air from the rain is a nice contrast to the warm April air. 

"Papa?" Claire's sweet little voice said.

"Yes Clair Bear?" Castiel replied turning to look at his beautiful daughter. He and Dean decided to use his sperm for their first and a donor egg inside Dean's best friend Charlie. She was every bit Dean's carbon copy from her dirty blonde hair to her bright green eyes and her pouty lips.

"Why does it wain?" Clair still had trouble pronouncing her "R"s. Her pediatrician said she would grow out of it but Castiel and Dean secretly loved how adorable it was.

"Well you see, in order for all the pretty flowers to grow in the spring, water has to fall from the sky to keep them healthy. There's a saying that goes "April showers bring May flowers"."

"Where does the water come fwom?" She turned and looked at him with those big beautiful eyes filled with curiosity.

"When the sun gets really bright during daytime, it makes all the water float up into the clouds and the clouds soak it up like a sponge. When the clouds get too full of water, thats when it rains."

She didn't say anything after that, just turned back to watch the storm. They watched for a few more minutes when Castiel noticed the wind starting to pick up. He decided to close the door and turn back into the kitchen when he heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" Claire squealed.

"Hello my beautiful Angel!" Dean said back, equally excited. Castiel met them in the living room and saw a soaking wet Dean peppering their daughter's face with a million kisses. Castiel gets lost in the beautiful sound his child's laughter and thinks about how much he loves these moments with his family. When he and Dean first met he didn't think he would ever get this. He just got out of a terrible relationship when they bumped into each other on the street one day in college. Dean, after profusely apologizing for making Castiel drop his books, asked him to join him for dinner, but Castiel was reluctant to trust anyone so soon after his break-up that he denied Dean's offer. When he tried to walk away, Dean ran after him and said "Wait, can we just hang out as friends then? I'd hate myself if I let someone like you walk out of my life so easily." So they became friends, and then they became friends that kiss, when Dean finally broke and said "Are you going to let me take you on that date yet?" And the rest is history. His daydream was interupted when he saw the puddle of water on his hardwood.

"Dean we built that garage for a reason, why are you dripping all over my floor?" Castiel asked his husband, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Sorry babe," Dean leaned over to kiss his husband hello, mindful of his daughter in his arms, "I wanted to try and save the mail before it got too wet but," He held up the drenched envelopes and grimaced, "I think i was a little late."

Castiel matched Dean's grimaced, then chuckled and pulled his husband down for another lingering kiss. "Thank you for doing it though." Dean just smiled down at his husband with so much love in his eyes and pecked him on the forehead.

Later that night after the small family had dinner, Castiel was sitting on the couch watching the weather report while Dean was giving Claire a bath.

"Every be prepared, we are a Tornado watch from eight this evening until five tomorrow morning. Make sure to have a designated place in the center of your home with no windows to take shelter if needed." Castiel wasn't too worried. They had never had anything more than some fallen branches and minor roof damage so he decided to change the channel.

The bathroom door opened, "Alright Claire Bear, go tell Papa night-night." Suddenly Cas has a lap full of toddler in her adorable Care Bear jammies who is attacking his face with kisses. Cas has never giggled until he had a daughter but that's all he could do right now as his heart bursts full of love at his sweet little girl. Castiel finally gets her to pull away as she gives him one last smacking goodnight kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Papa love you!"

"Goodnight my sweet baby girl, be good for Daddy during your story. Sweet dreams my Angel I love you." He hugs her tight and kisses her on the head and lets her run back to Dean. He and Dean take turns putting her to bed. They find that its a good time for her to bond one-on-one with them. Although he usually lets Dean do it more often since Castiel is home with her all day while Dean is at work.

Dean takes her hand and walks to her bedroom turning back to look at his husband and mouthed an "I love you".

About midnight when everyone is asleep, Castiel and Dean wake up to a huge crack of thunder and Dean's weather alarm going off. They both shoot up out of the bed at the sudden noise. 

"Cas go get Claire and both of you get down to the cellar I'll meet you down there."

"But Dean I'm not going down there without you."

"Cas dammit please just you two get down there first I promise I'll be down there in a minute." His tone left no room for argument so Cas just did as he said.

When he arrived to Claires room she was sitting up in her bed crying with the tree outside her window beating up against it so hard Castiel was afraid it would break any second.

"Shh shhh Baby it's ok." He went to pick her up and quickly take her out of the room "We gotta go in the cellar to be safe from the storm. We've practiced this remember?" She just continued crying into his neck as they opened the cellar door and went down the stairs.

"I want daaaaaddyyyy" She cried.

"I know I know baby he's coming I promise."

Cas hears the cellar door swing open and Dean is quickly down the stairs after locking it.

"Where the hell were you?!" Cas scolds. 

"I'm sorry Cas I just wanted to check the windows." Dean said feeling properly chastised. His daughter was reaching out for him so he took her and held her close burying his nose in her soft blond curls. Dean sometimes panics when he thinks his family is in danger and forgets that he too is in danger.

Castiel just sighs and gives his husband an apologetic kiss. They're silent after that listening to the wind beat around the house and Claire has finally calmed down and fallen back asleep in her father's arms. That is until he hears a window break upstairs and shoots a panicked look at Dean.

Dean visibly tenses but puts on a brave face for his family "Relax Cas I built this house I wouldn't build a house that couldn't withstand a little wind." Cas doesn't buy it and knows that this is more than just "a little wind".

The wind gets louder as they hear more glass break. Claire starts whimpering as Dean holds her close and coaxes her and Cas to crouch in the floor. The wind gets louder and louder until if feels like they're stuck outside facing the storm head on. Dean pulls Claire's head to his chest and covers it with his hand as she begins to loudly cry again.

Dean grabs Cas' hand and pulls him close. "Put your hands on the back of your head and your head between your knees." Cas complies, but only after pulling Dean in for a long kiss. The wind gets impossibly louder and the house begins to creak.

"Daddy I'm scawed" Claire cries. 

"It's alright Claire it'll be over soon" Dean says as he rubs a hand through her hair.

More glass clashes and it seems like it goes on forever. Finally it starts to quiet down until the only sound is Claires hiccups.

"Ok." Dean says breathlessly. "Ok I think it passed." The family gets up, climbs back up the stairs and are shocked by what they see when they open the door. They look out into what used to be their kitchen and see glass and tree limbs everywhere, but that was nothing compared to when they looked up and were able to see the night sky. Part of the roof had been ripped off the house. Luckily the rain had already passed with the tornado so they weren't being rained on.

"Um," Dean mutters and hands a crying Claire off to Cas. "You two go get some stuff for us packed up and I'll look for us a hotel for the night." The shock that they're house was now uninhabitial in the span of less than thirty minutes left them in a state of shock. Cas quickly packs a bag for Claire and one for him and Dean. They meet in the garage where the Impala (Thank goodness for Dean's sake) is unharmed, and drive to the hotel for the night.  
~  
THREE MONTHS LATER

The day after the tornado, the news reported that it was an F5 and had destroyed many houses all over the county. The Winchester family was extremely lucky that night. So as Castiel stands in front of their house that is finally done getting fixed up he feels a wave of thankfulness for the fact that all three of them were safe that night. He looks down at his daughters hand in his own and looks up at Dean who is holding her other hand and they make eye contact.

"I love you so much." Cas says.

"I love you too babe." Dean replies. They share a smile and a sweet kiss. "Alright Claire Bear, you ready to go inside?" Dean asks, turning to look at his daughter.

"Yeah!" She says excitedly. So they head inside with a newfound grateful mindset and all the love they can have between them.


End file.
